Sandwich Lovestory
by Lealino
Summary: Wenn Hidan und Kakuzu mal wieder streiten und Deidara zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort ist... KAKUZU x HIDAN x DEIDARA! Yaoi. Lemon. Crack fic.


Sandwich-Lovestory

Kakuzu x Hidan (x Deidara)

„Ich habe NEIN gesagt!", hallte es durch die Gänge des Akatsuki-Versteckes, gefolgt von lauten Fußschritten und dem kratzenden Geräusch einer metallenen, dreiköpfigen Sense, die über den Boden schabte.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Konan, die gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Sie klappte ihr Buch, welches sie gerade noch gelesen hatte, zu und sah fragend in die runde. Sasori, der ein paar Meter weiter saß und an seinem linken Handgelenk herum schraubte, antwortete mit gelangweilter Mine, ohne aufzusehen: „Ich schätze Kakuzu will mal wieder Sex, aber Hidan ist gerade in einer seiner ‚Keuschheits-Phasen'…"

Konans rechtes Auge zuckte… Verwunderte sie jetzt etwa diese Aussage oder die Tatsache, dass Sasori dies so desinteressiert aussprechen konnte ohne dabei rot zu werden. Nun gut, es war Sasori… Er war eine emotionslose Puppe. Dennoch faszinierte sie immer wieder diese Kälte, mit der er die peinlichsten und lächerlichsten Dinge aussprechen konnte. Wie zum Beispiel: „Gib mir mal bitte den Uhu, meine Arschbacken sind schon wieder abgefallen!" Also gut, das hatte er nie gesagt, aber Konan würde es ihm zutrauen…

Wieder zurück bei den zwei Streithähnen füllte nun bedrückendes Schweigen den Flur. Kakuzu hatte Hidan gegen eine Wand gedrückt und sein Kinn gepackt und zwang ihn somit ihn anzusehen.

Hidan wollte fluchen, ihm seine Sense in die Schulter rammen, ihm seine Narben aufreißen! Doch all das brachte er nicht übers Herz beim Anblick, dieses wunderschönen Mannes. Kakuzu starrte ihm tief in die Augen mit diesem ‚Ich-weiß-dass-du-es-auch-willst-Blick' und zog sich mit seiner freien Hand das Tuch aus dem Gesicht. Oh, er hatte so schöne, weiche Lippen. Hidan unterdrückte krampfhaft das Verlangen dieser fleischgewordenen Sünde nachzugeben.

„Kch… Nein, nein und nochmals NEIN, du mieser, verfickter Bastard!!", fauchte Hidan. Man hörte die Anspannung deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus… Kakuzu beugte sich näher vor das Gesicht des Priesters, leckte an dessen Lippen, hauchte an seine Wange, knabberte an seinem Ohr. „Komm schon…", raunte der Narbenmann in Hidans Ohrmuschel. „N-nein, es ist eine Sünde", keuchte der weißhaarige in seinen Armen. Kakuzus Blick wurde zornig. „Sünde? Was war das denn mit dem maulfaulen Uchiha? Ist Untreue denn keine Sünde in deinem Glauben?", knurrte er um Biss in Hidans Ohrläppchen. Hidan zischte erschrocken: „Das war keine Untreue! Ich gehöre dir nicht, Bastard! Außerdem war das mit diesem Wichser Itachi nur EINMAL!"

„EINMAL ZU VIEL!!", schrie Kakuzu tobsüchtig auf! Hidan zuckte. Kakuzu war wirklich sauer… Der Narbenmann packte Hidan an den Nähten an seinem Hals und zog ihn mit sich. Krächzend folgte er ihm gezwungener Maßen.

Bald nährten sie sich einer Tür. Die Tür zu Kakuzus Zimmer. Der vernarbte Ninja, riss sie auf, warf Hidan in den Raum und knallte die Tür lautstark zu.

Rasant kniete er sich hinunter zu Hidan, der verdattert auf dem Boden lag, packte ihn am Kragen und brüllte ihn an: „Du kleiner Stricher! Was fällt dir ein?! Du gehörst mir! Du hast schon immer mir gehört! Ich pfeif auf deinen Jashin und deinen geliebten Itachi! Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir damit antust?! Ich-„ Kakuzu hielt inne.

Er starrte in diese verdammt hübschen, violetten Augen, die ihn mit lauter Verständnislosigkeit, tränend ansahen. Kakuzu zitterte und senkte seinen Blick. Er konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen. Er wollte ihn so sehr besitzen… Doch Hidan brachte ihn immer wieder an seine Grenzen…

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du mich besitzen wolltest, du Arschloch", wimmerte Hidan und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Kakuzu sah überrascht auf. Nun weinte Hidan nicht mehr. Typisch, er und seine Gefühlsschwankungen…

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du mich begehrst, nie, dass du nur MICH willst, nie, dass du keinen anderen ficken willst, als MICH!! Ich will kein verficktes ‚Ich liebe dich! von dir hören! Ich will nur, dass ich ALLES für dich bin!", schrie ihn Hidan an. Kakuzu schmunzelte. ‚Nur alles für ihn sein', von wegen ‚nur'. „Und darum ging es dir? Darum bist du mir fremd gegangen?", hakte Kakuzu nach.

Hidan sah weg… War er etwa rot geworden? Kakuzu lächelte sanft und packte Hidans Kopf mit beiden Händen. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich will dich. Nur DICH!" Hidan kniff voller Scham die Augen zusammen und spürte Kakusus sanfte Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Es war nur ein sanfter Kuss, aber er löste in Hidan so viel aus.

„Ich begehre dich! Mehr als alles andere!"

Hidan errötete noch mehr. Wieder ein sanfter Kuss, diesmal auf seiner Wange.

„Ich will nur dich unter mir liegen sehen!"

Er spürte Kakuzus Lippen an seinem Hals. Es war nicht zum Aushalten. Hidan riss die Augen auf.

„Halt die Klappe und fick mich endlich, du Bastard", schnauzte Hidan den Narbenmann an. Er klammerte sich an Kakuzus Nacken, presste ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund und forderte seine Zunge zu einem Duell. Kakuzu riss ihm seinen Mantel auf und warf ihn in eine Ecke und Hidan ließ seine Sense fallen.

Beide standen ineinander geschlungen auf und bewegten sich in Richtung Bett. Kakuzu ließ sich samt Hidan fallen und landete auf ihm. Diese weiße, wunderbare Haut… Kakuzu krallte sich in Hidans Schulterblättern fest.

Hidan lächelte voller Ekstase und warf seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Kakuzu ließ kurz von ihm ab um sich sein Kopftuch, seinen Mantel und sein Shirt auszuziehen, drückte sich aber kurz darauf wieder innig an Hidans schmalen Körper und küsste sein Kinn.

Er strich über seine Brust, massierte seine Nippel und beide streiften sich nach und nach Hosen und Schuhe aus. „Oh, Kakuzu! Fick mich! Besitze mich", stöhnte Hidan verzweifelt auf und leckte über Kakuzus Narben im Gesicht. „Ah…!"

Beide waren hart und pressten sich gegeneinander. Hidan krallte sich tiefer in Kakuzus Nacken, zog sein Gesicht an sich heran und biss ihm in die Lippe. „Argh… Hidan", fauchte Kakuzu und leckte sich die Blutstropfen weg, die aus der kleinen Wunde traten. Hidan kicherte und rollte sich und Kakuzu mit Schwung herum. Nun lag Kakuzu unter ihm. „Ah… Ja…", stöhnte Kakuzu. Er liebte es, wenn Hidan die Führung übernahm und ihn einfach nur genießen ließ.

Hidan setzte sich auf, griff vorsichtig nach Kakuzus Erektion und massierte sie leicht. Kakuzu seufzte erregt… „Hmm, ich nehme mal an, du notgeiler Sack hast Gleitmittel dabei, oder?", grinste Hidan mit verengten Augen. Der Narbenmann grinste verschwitzt und aus einem seiner Arme traten dunkle Fäden, die sich in Richtung seiner Hose am Boden bewegten und eine Tube Gleitgel aus dessen Tasche hervorzogen. Hidan griff nach der Tube, drückte eine durchsichtige, dickflüssige Masse heraus, beugte sich runter zu Kakuzu und schob sich vorsichtig zwei eingecremte Finger in seinen Hintereingang rein. Kakuzu konnte nun genüsslich jeden von Hidans Gesichtsausdrücken, die er bei diesem Akt bekam aus nächster Nähe mit verfolgen. Gott, war das geil!

Hidans Augenbrauen verzogen sich mal nach unten, mal nach oben und sein Mund ließ sündhafte Tone erklingen.

„Ah… Ah… Kakuzu… Uuuuh… Jaa…"

Schweißperlen liefen über Kakuzus Stirn. Er wollte ihn! Jetzt! Sofort! Hidan lächelte. Er liebte es, Kakuzu an die Grenzen seines Verstandes zu bringen und das Tier in ihm zu wecken! Er griff wieder nach Kakuzus Glied und führte es in sich ein. Beide stöhnten. Der weißhaarige Priester begann seine Hüfte zu bewegen und spürte, wie Kakuzu unter ihm erbebte, bei jeder seiner Bewegungen.

Kakuzu packte ihn an den Armen, genoss seine Bewegungen… „Aah… Ja… Hidan…"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf!

Anfangs nahmen die beiden es gar nicht wahr, bis sie ein lautes Scheppern hörten. Eine Tonfigur war herunter gefallen und zersprungen. Ein vollkommen aufgelöster Deidara stand im Türrahmen und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu den beiden rüber.

„Ah…. I-ich komm dann später wieder, hm…" stotterte der blonde Ninja verdattert und wollte schnell wieder abhauen. Da hatte er aber die Rechnung ohne Hidan gemacht. Der schlanke Priester schnellte zur Tür und packte den Töpfer am Kragen. So langsam Hidan im Kampf auch war, ohne seine schwere Sense war er genauso schnell, wie alle anderen!

Mit einem verschreckten Schrei wurde Deidara zurück ins Zimmer gezogen und mit einem dumpfen Knall schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

„Kakuzu, halt ihn fest", forderte Hidan den Narbenmann auf. Kakuzu hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun mach schon!" Gesagt. Getan. Aus einigen von Kakuzus Narben traten wieder ein paar Fäden, die sich langsam um Deidaras Arme und Beine wickelten.

„Verdammt, lasst das! Hm! Ihr seid ja pervers!! Hm!!", fluchte der Blonde, doch da wickelten sich auch schon weitere dunkle Fäden um seinen Mund (im Gesicht xD) und unterdrückten jeglichen weiteren Aufstand. Kakuzu stellte sich dicht hinter ihn, legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und starrte Hidan fragend an.

(Kakuzu) „Was hast du vor?"

(Hidan) „Ich will nenn Dreier!"

(Kakuzu) „Bitte WAS?!"

(Deidara) „Hmhmhmhm?!"

„Hatten wir uns nicht geeinigt, dass es nur uns beide gibt? Kein Fremdgehen, kein anderer unter mir?", hakte Kakuzu skeptisch nach.

Hidan stellte sich dicht vor Deidara und küsste Kakuzu, der dahinter stand, zärtlich. Uh, Sandwich-Pose… „Ja, das ist verdammt wahr, aber ich sehe unseren kleinen Blowjob-Master nicht als Fick-Partner an, sondern eher als Sexspielzeug! Ich will ihn mit dir teilen", säuselte Hidan verführerisch in Kakuzus Ohr.

Deidara protestierte mit lauten ‚Hmpf-Hmpf-Geräuschen', doch er wurde gekonnt ignoriert.

„Blowjob-Master?", fragte Kakuzu deutlich irritiert. „Nun ja, wozu hat er sonst Münder in den Händen? Ach, keine Sorge. Reine Spekulation. Ich hab ihn nicht gebummst", kicherte Hidan.

Kakuzu spürte unter Deidaras Mantel seine weichen Arschbacken und musste schaudern. Er fing an sich leicht an Deidara zu reiben. Er war so aufgegeilt, er musste jetzt einfach ficken! Hidan küsste ihn abermals und presste sich dabei ebenfalls dichter an Deidara, der langsam aber sicher fast kollabierte vor lauter Scham.

„Ich schwöre dir bei Jashin, dass ich niemals jemand anderen mehr ohne dich ficke, Kakuzu", schnurrte Hidan. Erneut hob Kakuzu eine Augenbraue. Der Priester grinste. „Ich will alles nur noch mit dir genießen! Ich will alles mit dir teilen. Wenn du unseren kleinen Tonlecker nicht dabei haben willst, musst du es nur sagen", schnurrte er weiter und liebkoste Kakuzu am Hals.

Der alte man musste leicht grinsen. „Alles, was dein Wunsch ist", antwortete er gehässig und begann an Deidaras Ohr zu knabbern. Dieser fiebste aus lauter Schreck auf. Dann begann auch noch Hidan an seinem anderen Ohr zu knabbern und ihm sein T-Shirt auszuziehen. Deidara gab irgendwann auf sich zu wehren und ließ es zu, als beide anfingen an seinem Hals zu saugen.

Erst, als Kakuzus Fäden seine Hände nach unten drückten und seine beiden Handmünder dazu zwangen ihnen gewisse Dienste zu tun, versuchte Deidara sich wieder empört freizukämpfen. Ohne Erfolg. „Oh ja, das fühlt sich gut an…", stöhnte Hidan genießerisch auf. Kakuzu liebkoste weiterhin Deidaras Hals, bis sich Hidan wieder zu ihm rüber beugte und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss einforderte. Während sie sich an den Lippen klebten, fing Kakuzu an mit seinen Fäden Deidaras Hose zu entfernen. Deidara kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Oh, Kakuzu, der kleine Bastard ist so süß, darf ich ihn küssen? Ich will sehn, wie seine Weiberbirne rot wird", grinste Hidan mit lüsternem Blick und sah bittend in Kakuzus Richtung. Kakuzu zögerte kurz und antwortete: „Wenn schon, denn schon." Mit diesen, für Hidan nicht viel Sinn ergebenden, Worten löste Kakuzu die Fäden um Deidaras Mund und beobachtete, wie Hidan Deidara seine Lippen aufzwang und der Blondie dies anfing zu genießen. Dann riss Kakuzu die beiden Münder auseinander und kostete selbst mal von den Lippen des Töpfers.

Langsam bewegten sich die drei Körper wieder in Richtung Bett und Kakuzu setzte sich und begann Deidaras sanftes Hüftfleisch zu liebkosen. „Ahhh…", stöhnte der Blondie auf und Hidan kicherte: „Sieh mal, Kakuzu. Unser kleiner Freund hier sagt ‚hallo'."

„Hidan, Gleitgel", forderte Kakuzu. Der weißhaarige Priester suchte mit Blicken den Boden ab, fand die Tube und warf sie Kakuzu zu. Dieser fing an damit Deidaras Loch vorzubereiten. „Ah... Hm… Ja…", war alles, was Deidara dazu zu sagen hatte. Hidan rümpfte die Nase. „Welches Arschloch ist dir lieber, mein liebster Flickenteppich?", fragte Hidan mit zunehmender Arroganz. Kakuzu sah an Deidaras Hüfte vorbei und grinste. Hidan grinste zurück. „Leg ihn aufs Bett", forderte ihn Hidan auf und Kakuzu gehorchte. Seine Fäden verschwanden fürs erste wieder dahin woher sie gekommen waren und er packte Deidara an den Armen und drückte ihn rücklings aufs Bett. Dann machte er Platz für Hidan, der flink übers Bett über Deidara kletterte und verschmitzt grinste. Er strich Deidara sanft übers Gesicht und wisperte ihm zu: „Mach die verdammten Beine breit!"

Zu Hidans Überraschung tat er dies sogar nach kurzem Zögern. „Haha, hast du es so verdammt nötig, kleine Transe?", lachte er laut auf. Deidara schwieg und wendete seinen Blick vor lauter Scham ab. „Mach endlich, hm", fauchte er. Der weißhaarige Ninja leckte sich wollüstig über die Lippen und drang ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden ein.

„Hm…", war Deidaras Reaktion darauf. Hidan drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Kakuzu saß hinter den beiden an der Bettkante und seine Errektion pulsierte schon fast vor lauter Lust, die ihn den Verstand aus dem Körper gerissen hatte.

Hidan klatschte sich selbst auf den Hintern und sah Kakuzu erwartungsvoll an. „Nimm mich", bettelte Hidan mit einem lüsternen Grinsen. Mehr brauchte es gar nicht. Kakuzu kletterte entschlossen zu ihm rüber und stieß fest in ihn hinein! „Aaaaah, ja, Kakuzu!", schrie Hidan auf. Immer wieder rammte Kakuzu in ihn hinein. Es war so schmerzvoll guuuut…

Aus den Stößen von Kakuzu in Hidan resultierte auch, dass Hidan fester in Deidara hineinstieß und alle drei mussten laut aufstöhnen. Immer wieder rieben sich ihre schwitzenden Körper aneinander. Irgendwann fing Kakuzu auch an mit seinen Fäden die Erektion von Deidara zu bearbeiten, was die Durchblutung in ihm ungemein zum zirkulieren brachte!

Deidara hatte seine Arme um den Nacken des Priesters geschlungen und presste sich an ihn. Hidan wiederum stützte sich mit einem Arm auf dem Bett ab und hielt mit dem anderen Arm eines von Deidaras Beinen hoch. Das andere lag über seiner Schulter. Kakuzu lag auf Hidans Rücken und krallte sich mit beiden Händen an Hidans Hüfte. Es war unglaublich. Immer, wenn er zustieß stöhnten beide unter ihm auf. Er leckte über Hidans verschwitzten Rücken. Immer und immer wieder bewegte er sich in ihm und er sich in Deidara.

Kakuzu stieß fester zu. Plötzlich keuchte Hidan noch stärker auf. Oh, hatte er etwa seinen süßen Punkt getroffen? Er stieß nochmals mit derselben Wucht zu. Wieder schrie Hidan auf.

„Ah, ahhh, aaahhh… Ja, genau da, Kakuzu", stöhnte der Priester unter ihm auf und selbst Deidara stöhnte stärker. Anscheinend hatte er mit dieser Stoßkraft auch SEINEN süßen Punkt gefunden. Der Narbenmann grinste breit. Mit einem Mal gleich zwei Männern in den siebten Himmel zu bummsen kam auch nicht jeden Tag vor. Auf jeden Fall machte es ihn unglaublich scharf!

Er stieß abermals fest zu. Wieder zweifaches stöhnen. Die drei Körper pressten sich noch fester aneinander.

Als erstes kam Deidara mit einem süßen Aufschrei. Er spritze über seine Brust und sein Gesicht und sein Griff um Hidans Nacken löste sich. Erschöpft sackte er zusammen, währen Hidan weiter rammelte. Hidan begann nun aber auch leicht zu zittern. Er war kurz davor… „Aaah…"

Er griff erschöpft nach hinten an Kakuzus Nacken, drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und lächelte verschwitzt, mit herunterhängenden Augenliedern: „Ich liebe dich!"

Das war der Endpfiff. Kakuzu kam mit lautem stöhnen in Hidan und sackte auf ihm zusammen. „Ah, ihr seid schwer, hm", ächzte Deidara unter den beiden. Hidan sah zu ihm hinunter, kicherte mit müdem Ton und quetschte sich zwischen den beiden zur Seite. Nun lag Deidara wieder zwischen den beiden an Kakuzus Brust. Über ihm lächelten sich Hidan und Kakuzu erschöpft an. Kakuzu strich sanft über Hidans Wange und flüsterte: „Du bist mein ALLES!" Hidans Lächeln wurde breiter. „Verfickter Wichser, das wollte ich doch schon die ganze Zeit hören", kicherte er sanft.

Sie schmiegten sich aneinander, um Deidara und küssten sich. Kakuzus Fäden zogen die Bettdecke über sie und beide schliefen Arm in Arm ein.

Deidara, der zwischen den beiden lag, konnte es nicht fassen und lag mit aufgerissenen Augen in den Armen der zwei Freaks und fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platze…

Mit den Gedanken ‚Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr… Hm…' schlief aber auch er irgendwann zwischen den beiden ein…

HAPPY (?) END XD


End file.
